Le gusto a mi primo?¡?¡
by Nae wright
Summary: spencer era un niño normal mucho menor que su primo mayor billy el cual le gusta molestarle pero que pasaría si se da cuenta que ese tipo solo le gusta molestarle por que hay amor en el cual spencer descubrio de una mala forma


Capitulo uno;

"El mejor primo de todos"

-dámelo! Dámelo!-saltaba sin conseguir nada a cambio ya que quien sostenía en su mano era mi primo lejano que le gustaba torturarme de estas cosas.

-Vamos alcánzalo si tanto lo quieres!-sonreía de lado mientras tenía en su brazo extendió un peluche en forma de zombie-Eres un enano Spencer-

Me llamo Spencer tengo 4 años y ahora estoy tratando de recuperar mi peluche en forma de zombie, tengo cabello castaño súper oscuro y ojos verdes algo grandes solo llama la atención, tez algo morena, vestía unos short color gris que mis padres habían comprado para una ocasión "especial" y una camisa con un pulpo en medio una bolsita de lado donde yo guardaba mis dulces, mientras a mí me gustaba las películas de terror y tengo el sueño de convertirme en un cineasta cuando sea grande.

Ahora estoy en un gran aprieto aquel idiota bueno para nada que esta con ese peluche es nada más y nada menos que mi primo lejano Barough aunque él quiere que le diga su nombre artístico pero jamás se lo diré, eso hace que se enfade mucho más, él es más bien como el prostitu… Quiero decir el hijo de mis tíos con talento para la música cantar el hijo deseado por todos los padres del mundo cabello negro color carbón ojos color azul, que parece que se lo hubiera robado al mar, tez blanca y una figura y cuerpo según los mayores "envidiable".

-Regrésalo si no te vas a enterar de las consecuencias más terribles en toda tu mugrienta vida-el creo que sabía que estaba mintiendo pero aun así no se detuvo quería probarme hasta donde seria capas yo de llegar solo para conseguir un muñeco.

-Venga ya Wright todos sabemos que eres un miedoso no matarías a una mosca!-dijo Billy dándose alces de grandeza.

Y nada mas dijo eso cerré los ojos y estire mi mano como un puño esperando por lo menos atinarle cuando los abrí él estaba en el piso agarrándose hay abajo mientras que lo único que pude reaccionar fue tomar mi muñeco y salir corriendo pero algo me detuvo justo cuando ya estaba en medio pasillo, mire como la cabeza molesta de mi primo lejano se asomaba buscándome así que hice lo que todo un hombre aria…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue lo único que grite para después correr en dirección al sótano me encontraba bastante asustado, y me escondí donde se encontraba la lavadora, no supe como o que paso me tapaba la boca rogándole a dios que no me encontrase ese loco con fijador.

Escuche pasos y después la puerta cerrándose pensé que no había peligro así que Sali con cuidado cuando reaccione me habían cubierto con una manta y atrapado como costal, empecé a hacer gruñidos moviendo tratando de que la manta se rompiera. De la nada sentí como me depositaban en el suelo bruscamente y me brincaban encima.

-Oye como se dice-escuche la voz de mi primo mientras me depositaba varios golpes en el cuerpo, pero uno de ellos me coloco en el ojo dejándolo morado.

-Ahhh!-se escucho al fin algunas personas fueron a verme parecía que los gritos de hace poco no habían sido nada había visto antes como la manta se desabotonaba para cuando llegaran mis tios, padres, etc. Yo estaba sosteniendo mi mano derecha en mi ojo mientras que con la otra abrazaba aquel peluche.

-Que paso Billy-dijo mi mama una mujer joven de cabello rojizo-

-Se lastimo porque estaba saltando en la cama-sonrió y dijo con total normalidad como si nada de eso hubiera sido su culpa.

-spencer no deberías de llorar si tú fuiste el causante de tal travesura-

Acaso era una broma mi madre me estaba regañando a mi yo era el afectado y parecía que el mundo giraba en contra mía, miren como mi madre pedía hielo para mi ojo hinchado y baya que dolía bastante, Barough me miraba con cierto desprecio casi sus labios susurraban algo así como "Si me delatas te castro".

No entendía muy bien qué clase de significado tenia castrar no quise llorar más cuando me tallaba los ojos con mis manos para quitarme las lágrimas tocaba mi ojo malo y comenzaba a gritar de nuevo.

-Bien gracias corazón-dijo mi mama tomando el hielo con una toalla y la coloco con cuidado en mi ojo-Spencer dulzura deberás colocarte este hielo por lo menos unas cuantas horas antes de que la hinchazón baje pero de castigo te quitare tu zombie-toy de la película "Hey inframundo a resucitado el salvador", mis manos se extendieron al ver como mi madre me retiraba el peluche.

-Entonces no quiero oírte decir ni pio hasta que nos vayamos después lo discutiremos en casa-la mirada fría de mi madre era que hablaba enserio mantuve mi boca cerrada, y baje con cuidado las escaleras.

Un pie tras otro con cuidado tomando el barandal de vez en cuando mire el hielo estaba más frio y con la toalla esta había congelado un poco haciendo la fricción del hielo menos soportable, me senté con esfuerzo en el sofá apenas y podía subir. Me senté hasta tocar los almohadones con la espalda mis piernas estaban en la parte de arriba no podía ni tocar el suelo.

Había hecho caso a mi madre de quedarme quieto en este lugar hasta que ella decidiera que era momento de irnos o levantar mi "castigo", mire como mi primo se acercaba a mí con algo detrás de su espalda.

-Que quieres-le pregunte con un poco de hostilidad mientras el hielo aún seguía en mi ojo-

-OH vamos no me delataste incluso hiciste que se llevaran tu peluche favorito o que te castigaran-mira-pudiste hacerlo pero no porque-

-respire hondo mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo que tenía sano-Barough a diferencia de tu edad (12) yo tengo que comportarme como una persona de mi edad-había mentido tenía 4 años cuando lo mire sus labios formaban una O mientras sus ojos seguían muy abiertos.

Me acomode en el enorme sillón almohadones color rosa amarillo y azul, en un sillón de color negro piel, mire como el seguía asi sin decir ninguna palabra mejor para mi apenas y lo soportaba.

-Oye que te parece si vamos a la piscina todos nuestros primos están hay-dijo el mientras se acomodaba el collar que tenía en el cuello.

-Si no te has dado cuenta genio me han castigado y se supone que no debo moverme de este sofá.

Moví mis piernas hacia mi abrazándolas mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas en señal de que algo me había atacado, de verdad extrañaba mi peluche era un regalo de mi abuela y como siempre me tenían que regañar a mi con esas idioteces de "Ya serás hermano mayor compórtate quieres" "Eres el siguiente hombre en casa muéstrate como tal"

Algunas veces había escuchado a mis padres pelearse por mi culpa quizá quien sabe pero mi padre a veces salía con "Ojala mi hijo hubiera salido como Billy, alto fuerte musculoso guapo talentoso y con cerebro", recuerdo haber tirado un baso en ese momento, ambos rápidamente me miraron excusándose con que no era cierto.

Había empezado a sentir un odio muy grande hacia aquel chico el que yo llamaba primo un narcisista de primera que jamás se preocuparía de alguien como yo, había llegado la hora de comer y mi madre me había traído un jugo y unos sándwiches.

-Aquí tienes-dijo haciendo una mueca de sonrisa con un poco de compasión-

No dije nada ni la voltee a ver y solo tome los platos y basos colocándolos aun lado dando como señal de no comer, mi madre tomo mi mano con el hielo quitándola.

-Algo bueno es que tu ojo ya está mejor-sabía que mentía sentía que la hinchazón había bajado pero el golpe seguiría estando ahí.

Me había dejado ir cerré los ojos fingiendo haberme dormido no quería ver a nadie mama se fue a sentar con su grupo de "parlanchinas" así les decía papa mientras el y los "hombres" estaban en la parte trasera de la casa.

Escuche pasos era quel mocoso que antes había hecho eso a mí ojo.

-…Spencer estas dormido-pregunto mientras me picaba la mejilla-

-Noo-respondi sarcástico algo que mis padres odiaban de mi a veces-Solo medito con los ojos cerrados-

-si quieres puedo cantarte..-dijo según el sonando angelical-

-barough thanks but no thanks im fine so just leave me alone..!-le grite algo molesto acaso no entendía lo que era privacidad Bueno algo así si contábamos que me estaba durmiendo en la sala de la casa.

-Pero… pero…-trato de sonar lo más triste posible pero eso no le funciono-

-mira sé que quieres nose como decirlo recompensar que me lastimaste mi ojo o algo así pero eso no funcionara te detesto básicamente y no quiero que me molestes por un periodo de tiempo-me coloque la mano pensativo-Que te parece si luego me vas a molestar cuando la hora de la siesta termine-levante la ceja-

-está bien espero que te hayan quitado para entonces el castigo..-

Dijo eso y después de un rato se había ido todos se habían ido estaban en otras habitaciones o hoteles pero lo que vi fue lo más traumático creo..

-A-ahh!-se mordía el labio evitando gemir mucho más fuerte de lo que lo hacía-Spencer Spencer!-su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo-

-…-pensé que solo era un simple sueño una pesadilla que debía despertar en cualquier momento pero no lo fue me pellizque la mejilla dándome cuenta que esa era la más pura realidad…

* * *

pues este fic lo hice hace mucho se nota que no he subido fanfics aqui pero sigo subiendo otros jejeje este lo habia hecho pero como que ya me estoy alejando un poco de este fandom pero lo que mas subo es en wattpad estoy pensando incluso de cambiarme de cuenta para comenzar todo de nuevo no se muy bien aunque creo que la idea esta demasioado seguro


End file.
